Mine
by Gibsy24
Summary: Demyx moves into the city and starts a new job at a cafe in a nearby mall. There, he makes new friends and maybe even finds love. AkuDemy with slight XigDem. Rated M for language and sexual suggestions.
1. Moving Out!

Hey there! :D So this is my first AU chapter fanfic, ever, so we'll see how it turns out. It was based on a one-shot I wrote up on deviantArt and some people asked me to make it into a chapter story. Since I kind of wanted to do this as well, I decided to go for it. Hopefully you'll like it!

Warning: This contains AkuDemy and slight XigDem, which means there's BoyxBoy in this story! Just pointing that out.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Demyx! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Today was the big day. Demyx was finally moving out of his mom's house. Sure, he wasn't all too old; he was only nineteen, turning twenty in three days. However, Demyx was looking forward to this day since he turned sixteen. It wasn't that he hated his mom; she was the best, even if she did get on his nerves here and there. Demyx just wanted to experience the real-life world. He applied for a job at a café, named Blue Chill, which was located in a mall next to a big, busy city. After hearing he got the job, he bought an apartment, near his new work, with the money he saved up throughout his teenage years.

"I can't believe my baby's all grown up!" he heard his mother crying in another room. She was upset as hell. He didn't really blame her though. After his father died a few years ago, she smothered the boy, afraid that she'd lose him too.

Demyx picked up the last box that contained his belongings and walked into the living room, where his mom was. She was sitting on the couch, bawling her eyes out and covered in used tissues. The last time he saw her like this, was when he graduated high school. She looked up at her son and literally tackled him, making him almost drop his box. "Why are you getting so old? Stop growing!" she blubbered.

"Mom, it's a part of life. I was bound to move out someday." he said, trying to calm his mother down.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd happen so fast!" she whined while grabbing another handful of tissues.

The dirty blonde smiled at her. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself and I'll be sure to call you when I get there. If you want, I'll even call you every night to check in with you and tell you about my day."

"Promise?" his mom asked, beaming with hope.

"I promise." he answered with a smile. He glanced over at the clock. "I'm going to head out now. It's going to take about two hours to drive there and I don't want to get stuck in rush hour traffic."

Putting down the box, Demyx hugged his mom and she fought to hold him longer. After finally breaking free, he recovered his box and headed out the front door. He placed the box in the trunk of his blue 1991 Hyundai Sonata; it ran well for an old car and he could care less if he got the latest car models. After shutting the trunk, he got in his car. He took one last look at his saddened mother, waving good-bye before pulling away.

During the drive, he blasted some of his favorite tunes and stopped off at a few rest areas. He didn't really like being in a car for two long. He liked being active, walking rather than driving. It was another reason why he couldn't wait to move to the city. He picked a very convenient spot so that his favorite stores would be in walking distance. His mother could never figure out why he liked being active yet was so lazy all the time. He concluded that he just had awesome skill like that.

It was around 3:30pm that he arrived at the apartment complex, which he was now going to call home. He couldn't wait. It was going to be his first night out on his own. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. As promised, he called his mom to let her know he made it okay. After hanging up with her, he got out, opened the trunk and grabbed a few boxes. Placing them on the ground, he shut the trunk and locked the car. He sighed before picking them up, and made his way to his apartment.

His room number was 09 on the fifth floor. The way the apartment complex was set up, every two rooms would start a new floor. There were only ten apartments in the complex and he shared the fifth floor with whoever was in room 10. He figured he'd introduce himself to his neighbor after he finishes putting the rest of his stuff away.

Demyx entered the complex, carefully balancing his belongings and walked up the many flights of stairs. Finally, he reached his apartment out of breath. It wasn't that he wasn't fit. He used to do track, cross country and swimming in high school. It was just because of his hate for stairs. He knew he was going to regret renting on the top floor, but it was better than nothing.

Balancing his boxes with one arm, he reached for his keys in his jean pocket and unlocked the black door. He walked in and set the boxes on the counter in the kitchen area. Deciding he wanted to finish unpacking as soon as possible, he took out his packaged belongings and placed them where they belonged.

After putting his stuff away, he took a look around his new home. Even though he saw it before, this was the first time he saw it completely finished. The living room and kitchen were connected. The living room contained a dark blue couch, which rested on light-colored hardwood flooring. In front of the couch was a black glass coffee table on top of a square, sapphire shag rug and a small black entertainment center which held a medium sized flat screen television and a black stereo. The walls were painted light neutral beige with random pictures and canvases hanging up.

The hardwood floor stopped at the kitchen area and was replaced with white tiles. The countertops were black marble while the cabinets were painted white to match the floor. His refrigerator, along with other kitchen equipment, was black to match the countertops.

Demyx took a quick peek into the bathroom. It had light blue tiles and the walls were colored white. He picked out an ocean theme for his bathroom. The shower curtain had pictures of random marine animals that would be found in the ocean and he had a toilet seat cover to match. He even bought an ocean themed soap dispenser and toothbrush holder.

The room next to the bathroom was the laundry room. He was happy when he found out each apartment in the complex had their own laundry rooms. He was always embarrassed when he had to go out and do laundry at a laundry place. Demyx didn't like people being able to see his boxers. For some reason, he was extremely paranoid, thinking everyone looked at the washing machines and dryers to stare at what the others were washing and drying.

Afterwards, he looked into his bedroom. There lay his queen-sized bed, since he liked to move a lot in his sleep. It was covered in all shades of blue blankets and pillows. There was a black dresser and two black night tables placed on either sides of the bed. The walls were painted sky blue and the closet door was an even lighter blue.

Content with the layout of his apartment, Demyx plopped on his couch and took a deep breath. The moving part was finally over with. Now all he needed to do was see how work was. He was kind of nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be nervous on their first day of work?

Deciding that it was too quiet, Demyx grabbed the remote to his stereo and turned it on. Upbeat dance music escaped the speakers and he relaxed even more. Without realizing it, the blonde drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, that the end of chapter one! I know it's kind of short and boring, but chapter two will make up for it! I know this because I have it all typed up already, along with chapter three ^.^ I was in a writing mood today xD However, I will most likely update a chapter once every week. Who knows, maybe there'll even be surprise updates because I felt like writing that day!<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading and please **R&R**! It'd be much appreciated! :D


	2. Time to work!

Chapter two! :D Hope you like it! It's definitely longer than chapter one, I'll say that much xD

Warning: This contains AkuDemy and slight XigDem, which means there's BoyxBoy in this story! Just pointing that out.~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters! D:

* * *

><p>The sun was rising to the top of the sky, signing that it would be in the afternoon in just about three hours or so. Dance music could still be heard from the stereo. Lying on the couch was Demyx. He never woke up from his "little" nap and slept through the whole night. Groaning, he stretched out his muscles, successfully cracking his back in the process. Even though he just came to his senses and woke up, he didn't bother to open his eyes yet. He wanted to lay there for a little while longer. He turned on his side and brought his knees to his chest, curling up in a ball. The fetal position was his favorite when sleeping.<p>

Figuring he should check the time just in case, he rubbed his eyes and opened them. He took a glance over at the clock on the entertainment center and woke right up. His work started at 9:30am, which was in twenty-five minutes. Demyx went into panic mode. The first day of work and he already messed up by not getting up early. Hurrying, the blonde got up, shut off the stereo, and ran into the bathroom. He shed off his clothes and took a quick ten minute shower and brushed his teeth. It would take him ten minutes to get to the mall by driving, which left him five minutes to find an outfit to wear. However, he had no idea what to wear. He ran to his closet in the bedroom and went through his clothes, deciding on what looked good. His mom always said he was such a girl when it came to clothes since he'd always have to change his outfit multiple times before being satisfied with it.

Settling on a pair of blue boxers covered in bubbles, light blue skinny jeans, a blue shirt with an ocean wave on it that hugged his form nicely, and a black baggy sweatshirt, he threw on his neon blue and green sneakers. He quickly styled his hair into its usual mullet, grabbed his car and apartment keys and made a mad dash to his car.

He rushed to get there as fast as he could, fighting his way through traffic and people crossing the streets. After arriving at one of the many parking lots around the mall, he found a spot and ran inside. He looked at a clock that hung in the mall and it read 9:27. He had two minutes left to get there. When the café came into sight, he breathed a sigh of relief and pretended like he was walking.

He swiftly entered the café and looked around. It was comfy and nice looking to any regular person. Through Demyx's eyes, however, it was cute and adorable. He smiled at the beige themed café. He could get used to a job here. He inspected the place to see if any of his coworkers were out; no one was. Deciding it'd be alright, he walked behind the counter and started going towards the back area.

"Yo, kid! What the hell do you think you're doing? That's for employees only. Can't you read signs?" a voice yelled at him from behind, making him stop in his tracks. Demyx turned around to see a man with a scar on his face and an eye patch. He reminded him of a pirate. The blonde flashed him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I'm actually starting my first day here and since no one was around, I figured I'd see if anyone was in the back. I didn't mean any harm." Demyx explained to the older man.

The guy's face lit up, like he was expecting Demyx to show up. "Oh! Well, why didn't you say so? I almost forgot we were getting a new guy today." he made his way over to Demyx, smiling and held out a hand, "I'm Xigbar. I'm the assistant manager of the place and your coworker."

Demyx shook his hand, remembering to keep the grip firm but not too firm. First impressions on the job are everything. "It's nice to meet you! My name's Demyx." he introduced.

"Well, Demyx, it's just going to be you and me for now. Luxord, the manager, doesn't come in till 1:00pm because he usually has to recover from getting drunk and gambling. You don't want to meet him in the mornings. He's a cranky old idiot. And Roxas, your other coworker, doesn't start his shift until noon. You'll like him. Nice kid. Now did you have a job before this one?"

Demyx nodded. "I've had two others. I never got fired, but instead got laid off due to the economy."

"I hear you, kid. This world's going to hell before we know it." he laughed, "So, then you're familiar with a cash register?" The blonde nodded once more. Xigbar smiled and started to walk to the back room. "Good, less things that I have to teach you. Alright, follow me and I'll hand you a uniform."

Demyx obediently followed the pirate man to the back. It was quite small, but big enough to fit at least three or four people in. "The dress code here is pretty simple. Wear whatever you want, as long as you wear this apron." he explained while tossing Demyx an apron. Demyx stared at it. The design looked pretty cute. It was light brown, with a white thread outlining it. At the bottom was a white teacup with steam raising above it. There was a small pocket on the upper left chest area and on the right chest area, was the words "Enjoy and have a great day!" in black thread. "Thanks!" the blonde exclaimed while putting it on himself.

"No problem, dude. So, let me teach you a few of our popular drinks and then that's pretty much it. After work, Luxord will explain your work schedule. Oh! And you'll get your lunch break at 1:30pm." Xigbar added while walking to the front counter and Demyx following him.

It was about 11:40am and Demyx had everything down pat. Good thing he was a fast learner or this job would've been difficult for him to do. Surprisingly, people don't think he looks like the type though. He knew all of the drinks by name and remembered who ordered what. He was literally bouncing while delivering people their drinks at their tables. Xigbar occasionally snickered at the blonde's excitement when he got the chance to watch him. He was dreading the new guy coming but now that he met him, he just found him incredibly interesting.

Demyx was delivering a woman her coffee when a short, spiky blonde boy entered the café. "Hey Roxas! What's up?" Demyx overheard Xigbar say behind the counter. He looked over his shoulder to sneak a closer peak at his other coworker.

"Hi Xig. I have a stupid essay due for English soon and I've been doing nothing but working on that and coming here. It's killing me." the shorter blonde complained. Demyx guessed he was in high school still. He didn't look old enough to be in college yet. Wanting to introduce himself, he walked over to meet the boy. "Hi, my name's Demyx! I'm the new employee." he said, happily.

The boy looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Demyx, I'm Roxas. I heard about you from Luxord. It's going to help me out a lot by having another set of hands around here. High school just really sucks with projects and research papers lately. Thanks."

"No problem! I needed the job anyways." Demyx replied. With that, Roxas smiled and went towards the back room to get his apron.

The time seemed to pass by so quickly without Demyx realizing it. He didn't mind it one bit. He did like work, but he liked sleeping and listening to music more. Every once in a while, he would study some of the customers and how they acted and dressed. From time to time, he'd see the occasional business man with a briefcase. He guessed that they just stopped by the mall to buy something from the café because it was close to their workplace and there wasn't anywhere else to go.

Then Demyx would see multiple groups of teenage girls who were hanging out and shopping. Some of them were quite loud and annoying. He'd hear them whisper about how cute and good-looking he was and would blush. Every time Xigbar saw this, he'd joke around with the teen, making him feel even more embarrassed and the girls squeal even more.

"Oh so, Axel got another tattoo yesterday." Roxas told Xigbar while the three of them stood behind the counter. No one was around so they decided to rest for a bit and talk. Demyx didn't know who this Axel guy was and just listened in.

"Seriously? Of what?" Xigbar asked the younger blonde.

"He got the roman numerals of the number eight on his left shoulder blade."

"Well, he always did say that was his favorite number. I'm just surprised he did it...alright well, not that surprised but you know what I mean. I just thought his next one would've been something cooler."

"He wanted to get flames somewhere on his body, but the price was too much. So he just decided to get the number eight. It's not big either. It's small to medium sized. It was all he could afford. I told him he could've just saved that money up to get the flames but you know him, impatient as usual."

Xigbar laughed. "Yeah, that's Axe for you."

Demyx looked between the two questionably. Who was this Axel guy they were talking about? Did he work here as well and was he going to meet this guy? Xigbar laughed again when he saw the thoughtful face on Demyx.

"He's an old friend of ours and works here in the mall. He works in some punk, skater clothing store. I'll introduce you to him sometime. I'd say today but he's off of work today. That jackass is probably still sleeping I bet you." Xigbar explained.

"Either that or he's having round two with whoever he's sleeping with." Roxas added with a look of disgust and roll of the eyes.

Demyx concluded that this Axel was bad news and would be best not to get to know him all too well. He had an innocent mind and would like to keep it innocent for as long as he could. Demyx was a romantic sort of guy, thinking the first time should be with the one you'll love forever. He's never even been kissed by anyone yet. Demyx was hopeful though. He knew that person was out there, somewhere.

"Demyx... Hey, Demyx!" Xigbar yelled at the spaced out older blonde. Demyx jumped, returning to his senses and smiled. "Sorry, I just kind of got lost in thought." he said, embarrassed. Xigbar just laughed and smiled.

"As I was saying, so you seeing anyone currently?" the one-eyed coworker asked.

Demyx shook his head. "Nah, not yet. I kind of just moved into the city yesterday so I don't really know anyone around here."

"Wow, not even a special someone back home?" Xigbar asked, trying to get more information out of the new guy. Roxas looked over at Xigbar, knowing what he was doing. He gave him a threatening stare to cut it out, but Xigbar and Demyx never noticed.

"Nope. I-is that bad?" Demyx asked, concerned if he should have already met someone special to him.

"No, no! It's just surprising, is all. You're pretty hot for a teenage boy and just thought you'd be taken by now. At least tell me you've had sex or something."

Demyx shook his head shyly and blushed at the question Xigbar asked him.

"No way! Are you serious? Not even once?"

"Y-yeah. I never d-did that sort of thing."

"How about kissing? Please tell me you did that."

Demyx once again shook his head, his face completely red. Xigbar stared at him, shocked as hell before yelling "No way, dude!"

Roxas set a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Well, I for one, think that it's great Demyx is still a virgin and pure. It's hard to come across people like him now-a-days."

Demyx looked down at the younger blonde and Roxas' face read "good job." He smiled shyly and muttered thanks. Just as Xigbar was about to carry on the conversation, another blonde walked up to the three behind the counter.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" he asked them.

"Hey, Luxord. We're just getting to know the new kid." Xigbar explained to his boss. Luxord looked over at Demyx and smiled. "Hey, congratulations on getting the job. I'm your manager, Luxord."

"H-hi! I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you." Demyx smiled, still blushing. Thankfully, Luxord didn't seem to notice.

"Since it's not too busy, how about we talk about your schedule now?" Luxord asked.

Demyx nodded and the two of them walked to the back. Instead of going into the back room, they walked into an office that Demyx didn't seem to notice was there until now. Both of them sat down on opposite sides of a desk and Luxord brought out a calendar schedule.

"Alright, so when are you free to work?" Luxord asked the younger blonde in front of him.

"Any day, really. I don't have any school yet but plan on saving up. It won't happen for years and years from now though since I have a long way to go." Demyx explained to his superior.

"Okay. Well, we'll definitely have you work the weekdays since Roxas has school to attend. Then you can have the weekends off if you'd like. It can be the same hours as today if you'd like, unless you want to work later or change it?"

"Nah, I'm fine with 9:30am to 6:30pm. I'm sure there'll be days when I'll work later too but for now that's good."

"Alright then. You'll get one hour lunch breaks everyday at 1:30pm, just like today."

"Sounds good!" Demyx exclaimed, pretty happy with his schedule. Luxord smiled and jotted down Demyx's schedule before putting it away. "So now that's out of the way. You can take your lunch break with Xigbar now."

"Okay, thanks!" Demyx said and walked out of the door to see Xigbar out of his apron.

"Hey, I was waiting for you. How about we get a bite to eat together?" he asked Demyx.

"Sure! I'll be right out!" Demyx said happily, before running into the back room to take off his apron. After hanging it up on the coat rack, he walked out of the café with his pirate friend.

* * *

><p>Luxord walked over to Demyx as he was just finishing an order. "Hey, Demyx, you can go home now if you'd like. Your shift is over. Usually Xigbar would go home too, at this time, but I need him for a couple of minutes. You're free to go though."<p>

"You sure?" Demyx asked, feeling pretty exhausted.

Luxord nodded and the dirty blonde smiled at him. "Okay!" he exclaimed, ready to go home. He went into the back and took off his apron, hanging it up in the same spot. Xigbar was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry you're leaving alone. I'd walk with you but Luxord said we have to sort some stuff out and send it to the head honcho." He apologized, sounding bummed out.

Demyx smiled at his assistant manager and shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. I have to get home to-" he stopped short, not wanting to tell Xigbar he had to go home and call his mom. He didn't want to seem like a momma's boy. Xigbar raised an eyebrow, expecting Demyx to finish his sentence. "Umm...I have to um...finish unpacking my stuff!" he finished slowly.

"Oh yeah, you just moved in here to the big city. Hey, if you want any help with unpacking," he reached into his pocket and handed Demyx a piece of paper with numbers on it, "that's my number. Feel free to call, kid."

"Will do!" Demyx replied. He found it kind of strange but funny that Xigbar just magically had his number written on a piece of paper. He kind of felt bad, knowing he wasn't going to call Xigbar to help him unpack, since he just used that excuse as a cover-up. "Well, see you tomorrow!" he said, squeezing past Xigbar.

He looked back at the working Luxord and Roxas and exchanged good-byes with them as he walked out. As he was walking out of the café searching for his car keys in his pockets, he ran into someone, almost knocking both of them down. The person he bumped into grabbed a hold of Demyx's arms to steady them and looked down at the frightened blonde. Demyx blinked and looked up, in a daze, to see bright red hair. It was a male, with two upside-down tear-shaped tattoos on his cheeks, and bright, lively emerald-green eyes. No words could seem to escape Demyx's throat as he just stood there.

"Uh, hey, dude. Are you okay?" the redhead asked with an eyebrow raised, snapping Demyx back into reality.

"Y-yeah! S-sorry about that..." he apologized, quietly. He didn't know why he was having a hard time speaking. The guy in front of him was just like any other person. Even so, he blushed lightly when the redhead smiled at him.

"No problem. Just be a little more careful, alright? Be lucky you ran into me and not some tough biker guy." he told Demyx in a smooth voice. Demyx nodded quickly and squirmed out of the other guy's grip. He took off like a bullet towards the main entrance of the mall, not bothering to look back at the confused redhead. Demyx had no idea why he found that guy different, but he soon wished he didn't run away from him.

* * *

><p>Yay! Other people showed up! I wonder who that redhead is.~ Guess you'll just have to find out, even though it's pretty obvious xD<p>

Please **R&R** and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter two! :D


	3. Who's that guy!

Chapter Three! :D Hope you like it!

Warning: This contains AkuDemy and slight XigDem, which means there's BoyxBoy in this story! Just pointing that out.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Demyx, Roxas, Xigbar or Axel! D:

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight embraced the room as its warmth filled the air. The room was painted a cranberry red color and the sheets on the bed were black. A birch night table was placed next to the left side of the bed. On it was a lamp, with the shade a little bit out of place. Male and female clothing was scattered everywhere on the dark hardwood floor. On the bed was a female figure underneath the sheets, sleeping away. She had long, black hair and a slender figure. Next to her was a young male adult with brilliant red hair. He wasn't asleep, but was instead sitting up, staring out of the window of his apartment bedroom. His mind kept replaying what happened to him yesterday.<p>

_Just as he was about to walk into the café his friends worked at, he bumped into a teenager with dirty blonde hair, both of them almost falling. To prevent taking a tumble with the stranger, he grabbed onto the blonde's arms to balance them again. The blonde looked up and had a daydreaming expression written all over his face. "Uh, hey, dude. Are you okay?" the redhead asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"Y-yeah! S-sorry about that..." the younger male replied, making the redhead smile._

_"No problem. Just be a little more careful, alright? Be lucky you ran into me and not some tough biker guy." He explained to the blonde. The youngest just kept on staring at him and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He nodded and forced himself out of the redhead's hands, bolting for the main entrance of the mall. The redhead just stared back at the blonde, confused, before walking into the café._

_"Hey Axel, what's wrong?" Roxas asked his friend who was just making an appearance._

_The redhead took a seat at one of the open tables as his high school attending friend walked over. "I have no idea. I just had some run-in with some blonde guy who was walking out of here. He apologized for bumping into me and all, but then ran like a bat out of hell. I don't know why though. Is there anything on my face or something? I mean, what the hell dude?"_

_Roxas laughed before taking a seat across from his friend, deciding it wasn't too busy. "Maybe it is your face."_

_Axel glared at the blonde, jokingly. "Ha-ha, real funny, Rox."_

_"Yeah, I know." the teen replied, "That was probably the new guy you ran into. He just moved into the city and it was his first day working here."_

_Just like that, Xigbar walked over, hearing the phrase "new guy"._

_"What about Demyx?" the one-eyed man asked his friends._

_"Demyx?" Axel asked, quite curious of who they were talking about._

_"Demyx is the name of the new guy and my next victim." Xigbar confirmed with a smirk playing on his lips. Roxas glared at his superior while he brushed it off like it was nothing. "He's not bad looking for a teenager. Poor guy, starting his adult life all on his own. And not once has he had sex, or even a relationship as a matter-of-fact. So, I shall have the pleasure of being that boy's first for everything."_

_Xigbar's explanation won him an elbow to the stomach from Roxas, the blonde's glare worsening. "Xigbar, leave the guy alone. You only met him for a day and you already want to get him into bed."_

_The one-eyed man shrugged. "What can I say? That's how good-looking he is. Not to mention, the way he acts is kind of cute. He reminds me of a little kid, getting excited like he's in a candy store and daydreaming left and right like he's pretending he's some awesome super-hero. I find him interesting."_

_"Xig, you sound like some type of pedophile stalking a little boy around." the blonde warned him, feeling a little creeped out by his assistant manager._

_"As if! I'm not a pedophile, dude. I'm just saying." Xigbar explained, trying to protect himself._

_"Demyx, huh?..." Axel hummed sitting there, not really listening to his two friends argue. Roxas switched his glare over to Axel._

_"Don't you dare, Axe. He's a nice guy and doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you or Xig." the blonde threatened._

_The redhead threw his hands up in front of him like he was being held at gunpoint. When it came to Roxas' glare, it sure felt like it. "Hey now, who said I was thinking of going after him too?" His reply earned a sarcastic look from the blonde._

_"Hell no, hands off him. I already claimed him as mine." Xigbar said, ready to fight for the dirty blonde. Axel just rolled his eyes and got up._

_"Come on Rox, it's time for your lunch break, right?" the redhead asked, changing the topic to shut Xigbar up._

_The blonde blinked a few times before looking up at a clock that was hanging up. "Oh yeah, it is! I'll be right out and we can go." He said before getting up and ran to the back to hang up his apron. Xigbar went back to work and Axel leaned against the wall next to the entrance of the café to wait for his friend. While he waited, his mind drifted back to the-so-called Demyx._

For some reason, he couldn't get the dirty blonde out of his head. Yeah, he thought he was good-looking but he just didn't seem to be his type. Axel could care less about who he slept with. He didn't see it as a big deal. The redhead even had some friends with benefits. As he was thinking right now, there was a girl, naked, in his bed. He thought it would take his mind off of Demyx. It worked last night into the early morning, but now the dirty blonde was back into his mind. Sighing, Axel ran a hand through his semi-ruined, spiky red hair. Never has he felt like shit after having sex with a hot girl, until now.

* * *

><p>I decided to change it up a bit and let Axel have his own chapter xD Poor Xigbar, seeming all creepy-ish D: Then there's Roxas keeping those two in line. You go spiky-haired blonde, stick up for the new guy! :D<p>

Please **R&R** and I hope you liked chapter three! :D


	4. Wonders and Surprises!

Yay! Chapter four is up! Sorry for the wait! D: College kept getting in the way of this chapter. I even worked on it during class while my professors were giving lectures ^^; I tried though so hopefully you all like it! Enjoy!~

Warning: This contains AkuDemy and slight XigDem, which means there's BoyxBoy in this story! Just pointing that out.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Demyx! D:

* * *

><p>It was a pretty easy day at the Blue Chill. Customers came and went every once in a while, which allowed the employees to engage in their own little conversations. The mall was somewhat busy, but not like usual. There weren't as many kids and teenagers around due to school. Everyone who had work was either currently working or on their lunch break. Demyx was soon to be one of those who were on their lunch break. He couldn't wait either. He was starving so much, that his stomach growled loudly every five seconds it seemed. Xigbar would make fun of the poor, hungry teen when he'd hear his stomach demanding food.<p>

"Uhg! I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole freakin' restaurant right now..." the dirty blonde complained, "Is it 1:30pm yet?"

"Nope. You still have a half an hour before you can go on lunch break," Xigbar replied, laughing once more at the sound of Demyx's stomach. The dirty blonde hunched over the counter in defeat, resting his forehead on it, and groaned out loud. Just as he looked up, Luxord was making his way into the café.

"Hey, guys. I'm guessing it's a pretty boring day?" Luxord questioned, glancing at the almost lifeless Demyx in front of him.

"Sort of; Demyx is just complaining about how hungry he is. He forgot to eat dinner last night after work and didn't eat this morning," Roxas explained, playing with a stirring straw, between his fingers, that he got from the counter. Xigbar chuckled at the dirty blonde next to him.

"Jeez Demyx, how can you forget to eat?" his pirate friend asked him with a smirk on his face.

"I got so caught up with moving in and totally forgot that we need food to survive," Demyx replied, sullenly. This earned an eye roll from Xigbar as he laughed once more.

Luxord walked behind the counter and placed a hand of Demyx's shoulder. "How about you and Xigbar take your lunch now then, huh? It's only thirty minutes before your set time so I don't see why you can't go get something to eat now."

"Really?" Demyx asked, brimming with hope. Luxord nodded and Demyx ran to the back room so fast that it took everyone a moment to register that he was gone. He returned without his apron on and ran by the entrance to wait for his assistant manager. "Come on, Xigbar! Let's go!"

Xigbar blinked and laughed before going into the back to change out of his apron. When he returned, Demyx was already halfway out the door. To catch up, he ran after the dirty blonde to follow where he was going, guessing that Demyx was choosing where to eat this time. The younger of the two walked into the pizza place and ordered slices of pizza for himself and Xigbar, since Xigbar treated the both of them yesterday. They both sat down with their food and drinks at a red and black table.

"So how's the unpacking going? You finish last night at all?" Xigbar asked, picking up his pizza.

Demyx took a bite and started chewing while nodding to Xigbar's question. He swallowed, satisfied with the flavor of the pizza. "Yeah, I finished last night. The majority of it was done days ago, but just a few odds and ends needed to be put away," he lied, feeling bad he even had to.

The dirty blonde looked around, once again noticing that no high school students were surrounding the premises. "Hey, how come Roxas is here while he's a high school kid?" Demyx asked, curious.

Xigbar stared at him for a moment and then laughed at the question. "Man, you're pretty observant," he stated. Demyx just shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just tend to space out sometimes and notice certain things," the blonde admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

His one-eyed coworker chuckled. "To answer your question, he's in some work program at his school. He goes to school in the morning and then goes to work."

Demyx hummed before biting into his pizza once more. "When did you graduate?" he asked his friend in between chews.

Xigbar grimaced after taking a sip of his soda. "I don't like talking about my age too much. I did graduate before you, but that's all I'm saying," he replied with a somewhat dark chuckle.

Demyx didn't notice Xigbar's kidding, yet serious tone. Instead, his mind was fixated on a certain redhead, who was in a store for male teens, named Flare Fly. The store was right across from the pizza place they were eating at. Demyx was occupied by their hair, amazed that someone could even have that fire truck, red shade as their hair color.

Then it hit him. He's seen that hair color before. It was the exact same as the guy he ran into the day before. The blonde's eyes shot open like he just seen a ghost float by. Demyx watched him from afar, tuning out Xigbar as he talked about how much of a slacker he was in high school.

The redhead was looking through some checkered scarves, occasionally taking one off of the peg hook it was hanging on to get a better look at it. Demyx smiled to himself as he studied the look the redhead expressed every time he saw a color he didn't like. He forgot all about his fellow coworker who was sitting across from him, now trying to get his attention instead of talking.

"Yo! Hey, Demyx!" Xigbar yelled out to his spaced out friend. Demyx jumped at his name being called and he looked over at Xigbar. "Jeez, maybe you're too observant," Xigbar laughed before finishing his pizza.

Demyx blushed lightly at the comment. "S-sorry, something caught my eye and I got side-tracked," he explained, not wanting to continue the conversation. However, Xigbar was curious as to what was more important than him.

"Oh? What caught your eye?" he questioned, starting to look around for anything he thought Demyx would find amusing. He took a sip of his soda as his eyes roamed the area.

The youngest shook his head quickly. "It was nothing!" he replied, looking at a clock on the wall. "We should start heading back to work, or else we'll be late."

Xigbar took a moment before nodding, still searching. The blonde finished his pizza, took both Xigbar's and his plate, and his soda, and then got up. He walked over to the garbage and threw out the plates, still working on his soda. Both males walked out of the pizza place and headed back to Blue Chill. While heading back, Demyx glanced over to where the redhead was, checking to see if he was still there. However, he wasn't in sight anymore. Demyx's frown going unnoticed by Xigbar, he turned his head forward to watch where he was going.

"Hey, so I was wondering," Xigbar started, "you want to go out to dinner with me tonight? Maybe even afterwards, we'll go to the amusement park. You know, I heard they don't close until next week, so we can go. It'll be fun. So, what do you say?"

Demyx smiled when he heard the word amusement park. He adored them. If he could, he would've moved there. Alas, no one ever heard of someone living at an amusement park, so he couldn't. He nodded, excited for later on tonight. He couldn't remember the last time he went to an amusement park or fair. "Alright, it's a date," Xigbar stated with a wide, victory smile. Demyx, too busy thinking about all of the awesome rides he was going to go on, didn't hear the last comment Xigbar made.

* * *

><p>Demyx was serving someone a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream when it became 6:30pm. The time was flying by him as he thought about the redhead he saw earlier during lunch. He didn't see the guy at all yesterday, so he figured that he'd never see the redhead again. However, there he was in the store across from the pizza place just a few hours ago. Demyx highly doubted that someone would come to the mall twice in not even five days, unless they worked there. <em> "Will I see him everyday then?"<em> the blonde thought to himself while heading back to the counter.

Roxas peeked over at his coworker, who was daydreaming while staring off at the entrance of the café. "Hey Demyx, are you alright? You don't seem all there," the blonde asked, worried about his new friend.

The dirty blonde hummed in response before snapping back to his senses. "H-huh? I do?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, you've been like that ever since lunch. Did something happen?"

"O-oh, nope. Everything's fine; sorry for worrying you," Demyx apologized with a guilty look upon his face.

The younger blonde wore a skeptic expression before reluctantly replying okay. Xigbar walked out of the back room, with his apron off, towards the two at the front counter. "Yo, Demyx. We can go now, you know. Our shift's over for today; unless you want to stay here on overtime?"

Demyx shook his head. "No way."

"Thought so. I'll just wait here until you're ready to leave," Xigbar said, taking a seat at one of the empty tables. Demyx ran into the back and got out of his apron. He could hear Roxas and Xigbar conversing about someone's Birthday party they got invited to.

Demyx almost forgot that today just so happened to be his. Tonight at 9:09pm, he would be turning twenty and would no longer be a teenager. He didn't think he'd make friends so quickly and saw no point in throwing a party since he thought no one would come. However, now he wished he told at least some one so he could throw a party. He loved parties with a passion, almost as much as he loved music. This would be his first Birthday out on his own. At least he did make plans with Xigbar to go to the amusement park; it was better than sitting at home alone. He sighed quietly and walked out of the room. "Alright, I'm ready," he announced, taking out his car keys that were in his jean pocket.

"While we're on the subject of Birthdays, when's yours, Demyx? Mine's on the thirteenth of June, Xigbar's Birthday is on the second of February and Luxord's falls on the tenth of October," Roxas asked the dirty blonde.

Demyx was taken aback by the question, not expecting it. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It was um...It was today," the dirty blonde answered, somewhat timidly.

Xigbar and Roxas stared at Demyx wide-eyed before Xigbar threw his arms in the air. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, confused and a bit upset at the response.

Demyx shrugged and smiled with an apologetic expression. "I didn't know you guys wanted to know. I kind of forgot about it myself until now," he explained to the two.

"How old are you now?" Roxas asked, not yelling unlike his fellow coworker, Xigbar.

"I turn twenty at 9:09 tonight."

"Twenty? That's an important age, dude! You won't be a teenager in less than three hours!" Xigbar exclaimed. Demyx just stood there, scratching the back of his head, abashed. His pirate friend sighed and shook his head. "Alright then; we'll just have to fit in a cake into tonight's date."

Roxas shot Xigbar a deadly look, not knowing that he asked Demyx on a date. He then looked over at Demyx to see his reaction. Demyx didn't seem to be paying attention to Xigbar or Roxas anymore. It was like he was looking for someone else. It made Roxas wonder if poor Demyx was even aware that he was going on his first date ever. "Hey Demyx," Roxas started, figuring he should warn his fellow coworker. However, he was cut off by Xigbar.

"Yo, we should get going, Demyx. We'll go out to dinner, then the amusement park and afterwards, we can go to my place for your Birthday cake, alright? We just have to pick it up on the way to my apartment," he explained, getting Demyx's attention. Demyx nodded, smiling.

"Sure, thanks!" he exclaimed, happily. Demyx and Xigbar both started to walk out and yelled their good-byes to Roxas and Luxord. Roxas was just about to stop the two, before Luxord called his name from the back. He ignored the call and started to follow them to warn Demyx. Luxord walked out calling Roxas' name once more, noticing his employee was leaving the café. He shot Roxas a look as the young teen looked back. He looked between Demyx and Xigbar, who were disappearing into a crowd of people, and his boss. Unwillingly, he walked back into the café over by Luxord. He hoped Demyx would be able to figure out what he just got himself into before it would be too late.

* * *

><p>There's quite a lot of Xigbar in this chapter xD Poor Demyx has no idea what's going on D:<p>

Sorry there hasn't been any AkuDemy really but it's getting there! Also, I'm throwing in a little fun here. I'm starting this thing where you, my readers, will be able to ask the characters in the story any questions you want through reviews! I figured it's be entertaining for all of us. Now it can be about anything from the current chapters that are up, to something random like "Luxord, what's your favorite color?"

The only questions you can't ask are stuff like "So, Demyx, how did your night with Xigbar go?" because it hasn't happened yet. If you ask a question about current uploaded chapters, let it be something like "Roxas, do you get annoyed by Xigbar's actions a lot?" or about their thoughts and feelings on what happened.

The only people you can ask questions t,o are the people that have made an appearance and please address who the question is for. Oh! And only one question per review please! If you want to ask another question, just review another chapter or review the same chapter again. It'd just be easier for me for some odd reason lol xD

So ask away guys! I'll try my best to answer! w

Anyways, thanks for reading and please **R&R**! It'd be much appreciated! :D


	5. Dates and Introductions!

Finally got chapter five done! :D Took a little while for me to finish this one, but it's all good to go! I actually kind of like this chapter ^^; Well, I hope you enjoy!~

Warning: This contains AkuDemy and slight XigDem, which means there's BoyxBoy in this story! Just pointing that out.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Xigbar, Demyx and Axel! D:

* * *

><p>From work, Demyx followed Xigbar in his car to the place they were going to eat at. Demyx thought it'd be some loud and crazy restaurant like an Applebee's or Red Robin. However, what he saw was much different and seemed very unlike Xigbar. It was a fancy, candle-lit restaurant, called La Pizzaz, with a violinist on a mini-stage. Demyx felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing how he was dressed casually. If he knew Xigbar was taking him here, he would've told him that he had to go home and change. Xigbar wasn't dressed any differently from Demyx, so the dirty blonde even wondered if the place would even seat them. Sure enough, they did. They took a couple of looks at them to see if Xigbar and Demyx were really there but did seat them in the end.<p>

A waiter came over and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Xigbar was going to order some wine for them, but forgot that Demyx was only nineteen, soon to be twenty. So instead, he had the wine while Demyx ordered himself a glass of water. With a nod, the waiter placed down two menus before leaving.

"Forgot you weren't twenty-one yet. Too bad you weren't turning that tonight, right?" Xigbar joked.

Demyx made a face, and not a pleasant one at that. "Nuh-uh, I don't want to get older. I actually hate Birthdays. I only like them because of the parties you can throw."

"Oh? And why don't you like getting older?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

Demyx just shrugged, leaning back when the waiter brought their drinks. "I like being young. I rather be young forever than grow old and die, you know? I mean, who wouldn't? Young people get to go to all kinds of parties and not have a care in the world. As we get older, society swallows us up whole, placing us in a job that we'll have to do for the rest of our lives, unless we want to live out in the streets. I don't want to get swallowed up. I prefer to be my own person forever, without being judged for my passions. You never know when your life could end, so why not stay young forever, doing what you love every day?"

Xigbar stared at Demyx wide-eyed. Never, would he have pegged Demyx to be smart. He really didn't look like the type at all. Demyx just blushed and sipped his water.

"Quite a speech there," Xigbar mentioned, thinking about what Demyx just said.

Demyx just smiled, embarrassed. He thought that way after his father had died. He didn't want to ruin his Birthday night with his friend though, so he was grateful when the waiter returned to take their orders.

"Have you gentleman decided on what you'll like to order?" the waiter asked in a deep, velvety voice. Xigbar glanced at the menu before closing it.

"I'll just have the Fettuccini Alfredo."

"And you, sir?"

Demyx jumped a bit, forgetting to even look at the menu. He quickly read through each dish. "Um, I'll have the Fillet Mignon, please."

The waiter nodded and left the table once more. "A steak eater, huh? Damn good," Xigbar stated.

Demyx looked over at his friend, confusion written all over his face. "Steak? But I thought Fillet Mignon was fish," he said, feeling pretty dumb. Xigbar started to laugh so much at the poor twenty-year-old that Demyx began to think he broke him. He was literally dying from laughter, not being able to take in deep breaths. Demyx blushed and smiled.

Finally after cracking up, Xigbar regained his cool and took a sip of his wine. "I'm sorry, but that was just too great," he started, trying to hold in the laughs once more, "If you want, we can call over the waiter before he puts in the order."

Demyx shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'll just deal with it. I like steak; I was just in the mood for some fish. But hey, it's food either way."

Xigbar smiled at the Birthday boy. "Well, alright. So, you're a fish eater then, huh? Not bad. At least you didn't order the salad or something. Almost everyone I bring out to eat orders a salad and that's it; sometimes even nothing. I think it's better and more attractive when the other actually eats something other than a salad...or even eats for that matter. Women are the worst when it comes to that."

Demyx laughed at Xigbar's mini-rant. "You sure do get around a lot then I'm guessing."

Xigbar's angered, ranting face softened at the sound of Demyx's laugh. "Yeah, you could say that. But this is by far the best one yet," he said, flashing a smile towards the dirty blonde.

Demyx smiled back at Xigbar. "Yeah, we should do this every week or something. Except, we could go to an arcade place after dinner since the amusement park is only seasonal."

Demyx was glad to have made such a great friend already. While across the table, Xigbar was smiling, victoriously, thinking poor Demyx knew that he was on his first date. While Xigbar started to plan how things would go once he took them back to his place, the food arrived at the table. Demyx frowned at the steak he ordered, wishing it was instead fish. However, he wasn't going to let it go to waste and started to dig in. Soon, both of them were too busy chewing away, not realizing how hungry they were.

"Xigbar, is that you?" a women with a soft, smooth voice asked behind Demyx as they were trying to finish up their dinners.

Xigbar glanced behind the dirty blonde in front of him. His face automatically lit up, as if acting like he was glad to see her. "Oh, hey there Mona!"

The women named Mona walked up to the table, dressed up in a slim black dress that fit her figure perfectly. She had pitch-black hair that shined blue when the light hit it and a perfect complexion. She reminded Demyx of a porcelain doll. Her green eyes glanced over to Demyx but then back to Xigbar. "I waited for your phone call, but never got one yet. You had me worrying," she complained to the one-eyed man.

"Sorry, I got preoccupied. I did mean to call you," Xigbar said, clearly lying through his teeth. He ditched Mona a couple of weeks ago after sleeping with her. If it wasn't for Demyx, he'd gladly talk to her and somehow get her to sleep with him again. However, his mind was fixated on a certain dirty blonde. Demyx just awkwardly glanced between the two, not knowing where else to look. Finally, his eyes settled on his dish in front of him and continued to eat.

"So, are you busy after dinner with your friend here? I could really use a good time," Mona questioned with a mischievous grin.

Xigbar nodded, not seeming to be phased by her. "Yeah, it just so happens that I'm taking my date out for his Birthday tonight. We're going to the amusement park and then to my place for cake."

Demyx's eyes shot open and he quickly looked up, from his plate, at Xigbar. No way did he think this was a date. He just thought Xigbar wanted to hang out after work today. Xigbar looked over at Demyx and winked at him. iAm I really on a date with Xigbar? My very first date? Okay, alright, calm down Demyx. Maybe you're just over thinking things. Maybe he's just winking as a hint to follow along. Maybe he wants her to leave us alone or something. Yeah, that sounds more like Xigbar,/i Demyx thought to himself as Xigbar continued his conversation with Mona.

"You're boyfriend? Come now, I know you. You said so yourself that you'd never settle down. No way would you of all people have a boyfriend," she said in a joking manner. She pulled up a chair and sat down at their table. "I hope you don't mind if I tag along? I have nothing else better to do tonight."

Inside, Xigbar's mind was yelling at Mona to get lost. He didn't want to seem like a bad guy in front of Demyx though. "Well, that's up to my Birthday boy over here," he replied, looking at Demyx. Mona followed Xigbar's gaze, batting her eyelashes as cutely as she could at the dirty blonde.

"U-uh..." Demyx was unsure of how he was supposed to answer. He didn't want Xigbar to get angry with him because he let her come along. He didn't mind it to tell the truth, if she came along. However, he could tell Xigbar didn't want her to. Demyx didn't want to hurt Mona's feeling though. "Sure, you can come with us," he said, hesitantly.

Mona smiled widely and thanked the Birthday boy. Demyx returned the smile and looked over at the shocked Xigbar, apologetically. Xigbar couldn't understand why Demyx said yes to her. Last he checked they were on a date. Then it clicked. Maybe Demyx was too nervous and wanted someone to come along. It was the dirty blonde's first date after all. Xigbar smiled at Demyx's silliness, forgetting all about his growing annoyance towards Mona.

"Alright, you can ride in the car with me," Xigbar stated since he knew Mona walked to La Pizzaz since her place was just a block away, "Oh, and this is Demyx. Not only is he my lover, he's my new co-worker," Xigbar explained to her.

She smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Demyx."

"And you too," he returned the greeting, trying to ignore the way Xigbar introduced him as being lovers. He was relieved that Xigbar wasn't angry with him though.

Xigbar and Demyx continued eating their dinners. Mona just finished hers as she saw Xigbar, so she just sat there engaging in conversations between the two guys. Demyx had to admit, she was a nice person. She wasn't married and had no children yet, and was the C.E.O. of some big company. Not to mention she was loaded with money. Demyx admired her strength as she told him about how she got to where she was today.

Xigbar on the other hand, already hearing all of her stories from their last date, was feeling annoyed once more at how close Mona was getting to Demyx. He didn't even know Demyx's sexuality preference. He knew that he was either homosexual or bisexual, since he did agree to go on a date with Xigbar. If Demyx was gay, then Xigbar wouldn't have to worry about Mona. However, if he was bisexual, then there'd be a problem.

After thirty minutes of eating and discussing different life topics, Xigbar asked for the check. "Mona, are you sure you want to come with us? You don't exactly look dressed for a night at the amusement park."

"Oh Xigbar, I'll be fine. I'm not wearing any heels and it's not like I was planning to ride any of the rides. I'll just wait for you two and so on," she replied happily.

"You sure?" the one-eyed man asked. He was hoping she'd back out when she realized she wasn't dressed appropriately for the occasion. His hopes were shot down as she nodded yes, however. The waiter came with the check. Demyx began to look for money in his wallet. "Hey now, Blondie. It's my treat. I offered to take you out after all," Xigbar said while taking out the money, "and not to mention that you're probably broke from moving in and from not getting your first pay check yet."

Demyx shook his head, even though Xigbar was true. No way did he have the money for this place, but no way was he going to allow Xigbar to pay the full bill. Before Demyx managed to get out his money, the check was already gone, filled with Xigbar's money. He held out his money towards his friend. "Here, it's not much, but I can't let you spend all of that money."

Xigbar smiled at Demyx's curiosity. No one ever offered to pay for their half of the bill. He figured the dirty blonde was a different kind of person, and he liked that fact. The one-eyed man had to admit, he thought he was being cute and adorable. Xigbar shook his head, "No way dude. You're not going to pay for your Birthday dinner. What kind of date would I be if I made you do that?" Demyx shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Xigbar said the word date. He knew that Xigbar was just saying it because he already told Mona they were dating, but it still irked him a bit.

No matter how many times Xigbar refused to take Demyx's money, the dirty blonde would keep offering to pay him back. In the end, Demyx decided that when they go to Xigbar's place, he'd sneak it somewhere, so he could find it but not until the dirty blonde left.

Mona and Xigbar went into Xigbar's car, while Demyx went into his own. Demyx was literally jumping out of the driver's seat on the way there. He had figured out a plan. First, he would start off slow, by going on the Merry-Go-Round and fun houses, and then he'd go on the really fun stuff, such as the Himalayans, Tilt-A-Whirl and roller coasters. Afterwards, he figured he'd get ice cream, a funnel cake or cotton candy to top it off.

It took them about a half an hour to reach the amusement park. Demyx could spot its bright lights miles away. He let out a squeal of excitement as they pulled into the parking lot. Demyx jumped out of his car, after going through the shutting-car-off routine and met up with Xigbar and Mona at the entrance.

Xigbar looked uninterested as Mona kept talking about what happened in her yoga class yesterday. Demyx laughed at him, seeing the annoyed look on his face. Seeing Demyx laugh, once again, made him relax somewhat. He winked and smiled at the youngest before they bought wristbands. Turns out that it was wristband day, which excited the dirty blonde even more, if that was even possible. Now he could ride as many rides as he wanted too. Xigbar paid for all three of them and handed out the wristbands.

"Xigbar, cut it out! Stop buying me things!" Demyx pouted, unhappy with how he was being treated. Xigbar just laughed about it before heading in. The dirty blonde shrugged, figuring he would just add that to the amount he'd sneak-hide in Xigbar's apartment. Demyx followed the two in and his eyes lit up with happiness, as did his face from all of the lights. Xigbar smiled as he saw Demyx's face growing with excitement.

"Hey! Let's go into the fun houses first!" Demyx exclaimed happily before making a mad dash to the first one he saw.

"Yo, wait up!" Xigbar yelled after the youngest. Mona had her arm hooked on Xigbar's like she was his date and made it so he couldn't get away to chase after Demyx. Instead, she made them walk there to meet up with the dirty blonde.

Demyx took his place in line at the fun house. He watched, amused, as kids and teenagers attempted to make their way out. All types of contraptions lay before him as he readied himself. First was the mirror-maze. He always walked into a few mirrors here and there; he actually did that quite a lot. By the time he got through the mirror-maze, his forehead was red. He covered it up with his hand, knowing Xigbar will make fun of him when he got out.

After getting through these soft, punching sponges, he reached the top and looked down at everyone form a bridge. It wasn't too high up, but high enough to see the gaming area and a few more rides. He leaned over the railing and looked at Xigbar and Mona, who were calling his name. He waved and smiled, before turning to continue his adventure through the fun house. As Demyx turned around, he could've sworn he saw a glimpse of bright, red hair over by one of the game stands. To double check, Demyx looked again to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. When he looked back though, the red color was gone.

Demyx continued making his way through the fun house, his mind still on the flash of red he saw. Was it that guy again? Maybe he was just seeing things? He brushed it off once he reached the end. Mona and Xigbar came walking over, laughing.

"About time you made it. We were beginning to worry," Xigbar laughed.

"Xigbar, you were the ionly/i one worrying. He thought you fell down or something and hurt yourself," Mona explained.

"I'm not a kid, you know," Demyx said, faking a pout.

"Sure, that's why you have a red mark on your forehead," Xigbar rolled his eyes and smiled before starting to walk. "Where to next?"

Demyx thought for a moment while Mona and he followed Xigbar. He wanted to find another fun house, but also wanted to ride the merry-go-round. "Well, I guess we can go on the merry-go-round and then I'll go into another fun house."

Mona laughed at Demyx's childish persona. She thought he was just plain adorable. She wondered why Demyx was even with someone like Xigbar. She turned to ask Demyx how he and Xigbar started to go out, but stopped when she saw the look on Demyx's face. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

Little did she know that not even ten feet away, stood a specific redhead, who Demyx had seen before. He was wearing black tank top with faded out blue jeans. Demyx wondered if he was freezing in the fall weather.

"Demyx? Demyx?" she tried getting his attention. It didn't work though. Demyx was already fixated on the smiling redhead who was making his way over.

He waved a bit towards them. Demyx was unsure as to wave back or not. He didn't know if the redhead was even waving to him, Xigbar or Mona. Sure, he was walking over to where they stood, but he could have just been waving past him or something. His doubts soon disappeared, however, when the redhead stopped by them.

"Yo Axel, fancy meeting you here, dude," Xigbar greeted his friend.

So this was Axel, the guy he kept running into since their little encounter. Demyx heard of him at work but that's all he knew. He was going to meet Axel for the first time at this very moment.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel asked, half curious. His eyes glanced at Demyx, but he looked away casually, trying not to seem interested in the dirty blonde, even though he was.

"Nothing much. I'm just on a date with my boyfriend," the one-eyed man replied.

"Boyfriend? Don't you mean girlfriend?" the redhead questioned, gesturing towards Mona.

Mona just shook her head and laughed. "Oh, I'm just tagging along. I met up with them at La Pizzaz. This is his boyfriend," she said pointing a finger at Demyx.

"Axel, I'd like you to meet Demyx," Xigbar finished the introduction.

Axel shifted his eyes towards the dirty blonde, who seemed shy and quiet. So this was Demyx, the guy he bumped into in front of Blue Chill. He was good-looking in Axel's eyes, not that he wasn't already. He smiled at him, charming the young man. A light blush appeared on Demyx's cheeks as he gazed at the taller man.

"Hey, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" the redhead introduced himself. Demyx just stared back at him, not able to form a sentence. He heard a bell ring from one of those strength test games nearby, and finally snapped out of it.

"Uh, hi...I'm Demyx," he returned, sheepishly, a smile now evident on his lips. He was grateful for that bell or he would have been awkwardly staring at the redhead still. Axel smiled back, a reaction to Demyx's. After days of thinking about each other, they finally were able to introduce each other.

* * *

><p>Poor Demyx xD He has no idea that he's on a date, with his friend of course. I honestly have no idea why I named Mona, Mona O.o That's alright though. You don't see that name everyday. Demyx and Axel finally had proper introductions! Yes, now the fun begins.~<p>

Don't forget to ask the characters your questions!

Anyways, thanks for reading and please **R&R**! It'd be much appreciated! :D


End file.
